Los Colores del Arcoíris
by Kenniana
Summary: - ¿Lo sientes? La vida es efímera, por eso... Nunca hagas lo que no quieras hacer. [OneShot.]


• ¡Hola, soy _**Kenniana**_! Puede que no me conozcas porque hace mucho deje de publicar; o tal vez si por mis anteriores fic's. Este es un pequeño OneShot que les traigo después de tanto tiempo de estar alejada de fanfiction, espero disfruten de la lectura y me dejen sus lindos reviews. ;D

 **… • …**

 **Los colores del arcoíris.**

…•…

 _= ¡Wow, un arcoíris doble! – Exclamó una dulce voz. – Los colores del arcoíris son hermosos. ¿Cierto abuelito? – Dijo una pequeña niña que caminaba de la mano de un anciano._

 _= Si, son hermosos. – Respondió aquel anciano mirando hacia donde la pequeña veía._

…•…

= ¡Entiéndelo Hinata, me sofocas! – Gritó exasperado el rubio mientras se detenía a mitad del parque.

= ¡Ah! ¿Ahora resulta que yo te sofoco? – Replicó irónicamente la ojiperla casi no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar.

= ¡Si, me sofocas! – Respondió, dio un leve suspiro y continuó – Necesito tiempo. – Pidió.

= ¡¿Necesitas tiempo?! ¡¿O acaso quieres terminar con nuestro compromiso?! – Exclamó muy alterada la ojiperla. Sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada, cosa que le dio a entender lo peor. - ¡Perfecto! – Se contestó. - ¡Entonces tómate tu maldito tiempo! – Exclamó muy enojada mientras lo empujaba. - ¡Y no vuelvas a buscarme! – Terminó por decir para echarse a andar.

= ¡Maldición! – Masculló el rubio muy enojado. - ¡Hinata espera! – Llamó, pero la ojiperla no se detenía. - ¡Que esperes maldita sea! – Exclamó más fuerte.

= ¡Vete al diablo! – Contestó ella.

= ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Pues bien! – Dijo, pero aún no se quedaba tranquilo. - ¡Ah maldición! – Se dijo a sí mismo para después salir corriendo tras de ella. - ¡Detente Hinata! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

= ¡No! – Replicó ella mientras apuraba más su paso.

= ¡Que te detengas te he dicho! – Exclamó fuertemente el ojiazul al momento de tomarla por el brazo y voltearla bruscamente hacia él.

El fuerte sonido del claxon de un tráiler sonó tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca… lejos para la discusión que estaban sosteniendo, pero tan cerca para cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde se encontraban parados. Hinata y Naruto permanecieron a media calle, él sosteniéndola del brazo y ella ya no forcejeaba más. Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, el fuerte sonido ensordeció sus sentidos y ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par, las cosas pasaron muy lentamente.

 **…•…**

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de la primavera, tenía esa extraña sensación de que sus párpados pesaban tanto como el sólido plomo. Vio a dos hombres vestidos de azul a su costado, cada uno tenía una mascarilla que les tapaba la mitad de sus rostros.

= Está despertando. – Dijo uno de ellos, rápidamente el otro le puso una mascarilla que desprendía un extraño olor y pronto todo volvió a ser negro.

= _Hinata…_ \- Pensó antes de que su conciencia quedara varada en el vacío.

 **…•…**

La luz del día se filtró por las rendijas de su ventana, iluminando de lleno aquel cuarto pequeño en donde se encontraba; poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos celestes, vislumbrando primero aquel techo tan blanco como la nieve. Todo parecía indicar que estaba acostado sobre la cama de un hospital pues al voltear hacia su izquierda se encontró con aquel aparato que emitía un singular sonido.

( _Pip… pip… pip…)_

Volteó hacia su derecha y se encontró con aquella silueta tan familiar.

= ¿Ino? – Preguntó un tanto confundido.

= Vine a verte… - Dijo aquella chica un tanto triste. – Solo… vine antes de que se terminara mi turno. – Confesó con la mirada baja.

Y es que era cierto, Ino Yamanaka ejercía como enfermera en uno de los más grandes hospitales de alta especialidad en la ciudad de Tokio junto con su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

= ¿Por qué sigo en cama? – Preguntó el rubio. – Ya me siento muy bien. – Replicó, y pronto la imagen de su prometida cruzó por su mente. - ¡¿Y Hinata?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! – preguntó desesperadamente.

= ¿S-Sabes?... Hinata está muy delicada…

= ¡¿Cómo?! – Cuestionó rápidamente el rubio.

= L-Los doctores… n-no le dan muchas esperanzas… - Lloró sin poder contener más aquel nudo en la garganta que le empezaba a doler.

= ¿A… q-qué te refieres? – soltó muy consternado, casi no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

= ¡H-Hinata podría morir! – Exclamó sollozando al momento en que se ponía ambas manos sobre la cara en un afán de contener todas aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos celestes.

= ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Dijo estupefacto.

= L-Lo siento… - Se lamentó la rubia. – C-Creo que no debí de haberte dicho todo esto… - Sentenció antes de salir de aquella habitación.

= ¡Ino! – Llamó el rubio. - ¡Ino dime que todo esto es una broma! ¡INO! – Gritó desesperado.

La rubia volteó y sonrió tristemente.

= Recupérate pronto… ¿Si? – Contestó. - Hinata te necesita. – A completó antes de cerrar aquella puerta tras de sí.

Aquel ojiazul quedó de una pieza ante tal confesión de su amiga, pronto se vio en la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí para por lo menos ver con sus propios ojos la condición en la que se encontraba su amada Hinata.

 **…•…**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado, aunque realmente no le importaba. Lo único relevante para él, era saber cómo estaba su ojiluna… - _¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?_ – Se lamentaba una y otra vez aquel ojiazul mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazaban su rubia cabellera. En verdad se lamentaba y se maldecía pues sentía que todo aquello era solo y únicamente su culpa.

Escuchó aquellas voces que peleaban a lo lejos y pronto pudo reconocer a quienes pertenecían dichas voces; una de ellas era la voz de Hanabi Hyūga, su cuñada. Mientras la otra voz pertenecía a su primo, Neji Hyūga.

El rubio no quiso hablarles pues sin duda, si lo hacía solo lograría alterarlos más con aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

Pronto llegó Sakura Haruno y detrás de ella iba Ino para poder calmar a ambos primos.

= ¿Familiares de la señorita Hyūga? – Llamó un doctor y rápidamente el rubio se paró de su asiento para dirigirse hacia él.

= Dígame doctor… ¿Cómo está Hinata? Yo soy su…

= Soy su padre. – Interrumpió aquel hombre de larga cabellera y ojos tan perlas como los de su amada. – Puede decírmelo a mí. – Dijo tan sereno como si nada le importase.

El rubio calló por un momento pues nunca se había llevado bien con el padre de su prometida.

= Bien, pase por aquí por favor. – Pidió aquel doctor.

= ¡No! – Exclamó Hanabi. – Padre por favor, es mi hermana… yo también quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. – Pidió la ojiluna.

= Por favor tío, nosotros también necesitamos saber cómo se encuentra Hinata. – Sentenció el castaño.

El padre de Hinata miró la desesperación de todos y accedió asintiendo con la cabeza.

= Puede decírselos a todos, doctor. – Declaró el Hyūga.

= _Gracias…_ \- Susurró Naruto.

= Bien. – Soltó el médico – La señorita Hyūga está en un estado muy crítico… podría morir esta misma tarde. – Confesó aquel doctor. – Lo siento mucho, no hay más nada que podamos hacer. – Dijo, para después hacer una reverencia hacia la familia Hyūga.

Hiashi Hyūga no cambió de posición, se mantuvo sereno mientras por dentro sentía cómo su mundo se desmoronaba a pedazos. Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par, quedando en estado de shock por lo recién escuchado.

= ¡No! – Gritó Hanabi desesperada. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – Exclamó derramando varias lágrimas a su paso.

= Calma Hanabi…. – Pidió tristemente Neji ante tal situación, sintiendo cómo un gran nudo en su garganta empezaba a aparecer. Él era una persona fría, pero con Hinata era diferente; ella había logrado sacarle infinidades de sonrisas, pero pronto ella dejaría de existir... y eso empezaba a tenerlo mal. Su hermana del alma, muerta. Sin poder hacer nada más que abrazar fuertemente a Hanabi quien estaba totalmente destrozada también, se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio.

A lo lejos se escuchó fuertemente una alarma, tanto Ino como Sakura salieron rápidamente de ahí seguidas por el doctor a cargo. Naruto perdió la noción del tiempo y pronto su pecho empezó a arder, su cuerpo cayó hincado lentamente hacia el piso mientras sentía cómo una gran parte de él se iba al obscuro abismo… Sin Hinata en su vida, sentía ya no valía nada.

 **…•…**

Suspiró fuertemente antes de entrar en aquella habitación.

= Por fin pude venir a verte… - Dijo melancólicamente el rubio mientras se acercaba con mucho sigilo hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amada. – Hinata… Mi hermosa luna. – Continuó.

El cuerpo pálido de la ojiperla yacía sobre aquella cama de hospital; con los ojos cerrados y los labios resecos, podía notarse a simple vista que su semblante era de una infinita paz. El rubio sonrió tristemente y de forma amorosa acarició lentamente su delicado rostro.

= Ahora me arrepiento amor… fui un estúpido. – Confesó mientras sus ojos celestes empezaban a aguarse. – Tuve miedo… - Dijo, sintiendo cómo su pecho ardía más y más.

 _= ¡Denme más potencia! – Exclamó el mismo doctor que había atendido a la ojiperla. = Tres, dos, uno… ¡Ahora!_

= Te amo mi vida… yo sin ti siento que no soy nadie. – Declaró el ojiazul. - ¡Perdóname, nunca quise que te pasara esto! – Lloró amargamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo frío y sin vida de la ojiperla. – Perdóname… por favor…

 _= ¡Más! ¡Se nos está yendo!... Tres, dos, uno… ¡Carguen!_

= Tuve miedo… mucho miedo de que fueras mi razón de ser… de que dependiera todo el tiempo de ti… Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, incluso Chouji me hacían burlas… sé que esto sonará a una excusa, pero decían que mi hombría se estaba yendo por los suelos por ti... y yo... yo no quería que se siguieran burlando. – Confesó amargamente. - ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé! – Lloró aún más en su pecho y se aferró fuertemente a ella. - ¡Llévame contigo! – Exclamó. - ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí, en este mundo si no es contigo! ¡Yo te pertenezco! – Decía. – Siempre te he pertenecido… - Suspiró.

 _= ¡Dios, no! ¡Reacciona por favor, no te puedes ir! – Exclamó desesperadamente la rubia._

 _= Ino… - Llamó tristemente Sakura._

 _= ¡Una vez más! – Pidió aquel doctor._

= ¿Naruto? – Llamaron tras él.

El rubio quedó en una pieza al escuchar aquella voz. Tan pronto como pudo se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

= ¿H-Hinata? – Dijo perplejo al verla ahí parada como si nada. - ¡Hinata! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Pero… ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo… yo…?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente ante un rubio confundido; sin duda su rubio amado seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, se decía.

= Ven Naruto. – Pidió dulcemente al extenderle la mano.

= P-Pero… - Volteó a ver el cuerpo inerte que tenía aun abrazando y luego dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la Hinata que estaba parada detras de él, a tan solo unos pasos. - ¡E-Eres un fantasma! – Exclamó con un poco de miedo.

= Solo un alma. – Respondió sonriente aquella ojiperla. – Ven. – Pidió una vez más, ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

Y sin dudar más, el rubio se fue desprendiendo poco a poco del cuerpo inerte de la ojiperla para acercarse a lo que ella llamaba "alma". Tomó de su mano y mirándola a los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de su calidez.

= Hinata… ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó incrédulo.

= ¿Sientes? – Respondió ella al acariciarle el rostro.

= S-Si… - Contestó él, sintiendo cómo un sinfín de emociones recorrían por todo su ser, para luego atraparlo en una infinita paz.

= Esta soy yo. – Declaró sonriente la ojiluna.

= Pero… - Decía el rubio mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de ella.

= ¿Sentiste lo que tocabas? – Cuestionó la ojiperla.

= Ahora que lo dices… - El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al entender su pregunta. – N-No. – Respondió.

= Entonces…

= ¡¿Q-Quieres decir que yo…?! – Hinata rio muy divertida ante tal situación. De un momento a otro, Naruto pasó de estar confundido a saber lo que realmente deseaba hacer en esos momentos. Tomó fuertemente a Hinata entre sus brazos y suspiró con mucho alivio. - ¡Por favor, nunca me dejes! – Pidió al estrecharla más contra sí.

= Jamás lo haré. – Respondió la ojiluna, a lo que el rubio sonrió felizmente dichoso.

= Viniste por mí, ¿Cierto? – Dijo muy feliz mientras se separaba solo un poco de ella.

= Estabas perdido. – Comentó Hinata y pronto tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos. - ¿Cómo no venir por ti? – Sonrió. Naruto le regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que tanto le gustaban a ella. - ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace unos momentos? – Preguntó curiosa aquella luna.

= ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me arrepiento? ¿De que tuve miedo? ¿De que me llevaras contigo? ¿Qué sin ti no soy nada? ¿Qué te amo infinitamente? – Cuestionó muy alegre aquel ojiazul. – Sea lo que sea Hinata, todo es verdad. – Declaró. – Recuerda, te amo y siempre te amaré. – Hinata sonrió gustosamente feliz y tan pronto como pudo, lo abrazó fuertemente.

= ¡Gracias! – Exclamó.

= ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él un poco confundido.

= ¡Porque yo también te amo! Me haces muy, muy feliz Naruto. – Respondió ella, y tan pronto como sus almas se sintieron en sincronía la una con la otra, una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos. – Creo que ya es momento de partir. – Comento la ojiperla.

= ¿Puedo hacer una última cosa? – Cuestionó el ojiazul.

= Supongo que sí. – Respondió su amada.

El rubio se separó por un momento de ella y se acercó hacia su cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre aquella cama. Naruto acarició amorosamente su rostro pálido y pronto se inclinó hacia su cuerpo. Hinata sintió aquella sensación que conocía muy bien sobre sus labios, a lo cual sonrió tímidamente. Una vez hecho eso, el rubio se separó de aquel cuerpo, para acercarse hacia su Hinata.

= ¿Sentiste? – Preguntó él.

= Si. – Contestó sonriente la ojiperla.

Naruto nuevamente la estrechó entre sus brazos y sonrió felizmente.

= ¡Ahora ya estoy listo! – Declaró gustoso y poco a poco, ambos fueron introduciéndose en aquella luz que los llamaba. Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa antes de introducirse completamente con su amada Hinata y aprovechó para fundirse en un eterno beso con ella.

La habitación 503 de aquel hospital se iluminó fuertemente por una extraña luz y en pocos segundos, las almas que estaban ahí desaparecieron.

 _(Piiiiiiiip…)_

El marcapasos de la habitación 502 se detuvo. Otra persona más había muerto ese mismo día.

 **…•…**

= ¡Wow, un arcoíris doble! – Exclamó una dulce voz. – Los colores del arcoíris son hermosos. ¿Cierto abuelito? – Dijo una pequeña niña que caminaba de la mano de un anciano.

= Si, son hermosos. – Respondió aquel anciano mirando hacia donde la pequeña veía.

= Dime abuelito… - Llamó la niña. - ¿Volverás a contarme esa historia que tanto me gusta? – Preguntó muy ansiosa aguardando a lo que su abuelo diría.

Sus ojos grandes y de caramelo se encontraron expectantes con aquellos pares de perlas que el tiempo se había encargado de desgastar. El anciano sonrió y el fresco aire de la primavera meneó su larga y blanquecina cabellera.

\- Claro que si… Hinata.

 **… FIN …**

 _¡Y es así como retomo mis andadas por fanfiction! ¿Me extrañaron? :$ ¡A que no me creían cuando dije que retomaría mis escritos! :C ¿Qué les pareció este One-Shot que con mucho esmero les escribí después de tantos años? :'D ¿Se dieron cuenta de quiénes el anciano? ¿Merezco reviews? :$ ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS_ _POR SEGUIRME EN MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK_ _Y POR_ _ALENTARME A CONTINUAR CON MIS ESCRITOS_ _DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS QUE ESTUVE AUSENTE!, Enserio:_ _ **¡INFINITAS GRACIAS!**_ _Y agárrense, que **Kenniana** ha vuelto para retomar lo suyo. :'D_

 _Y ya saben, ¡_ _Las faltas de ortografía son GRATIS_ _! Los personajes son obvio de mi exmarido Masashi Kishimoto :$ (Y que aún sigo amando :$) Entonces... la cuestión aquí es:_

 _ **¿Merezco un lindo, enorme y zukulentoh review? :$**_


End file.
